OUR SEHUNIEEE SEQUEL WAKEMEUP
by didinsoo
Summary: HALOOO DIDISOO bawa ff baru sequel dari WAKEMEUP . masih TEASER kalau banyak yang minat dan riview lgsg post chap 1 . ... CHANSOO , KAIHUN , KRISHAN SLIGHT KAILU , KRISHUN . REVIEw NE .
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Our Sehunieee**

**Cast : ChanSoo,KaiHun,KrisHan,TaoBaek,Sulay,JunJin **** Slight KAILU, KRISHUN****. (GS for UKE)**** Crack pair ,**

**Ini ****TEASER ****sequel dari 'Wake me up' . **

**Buat yang nge read,review,fav . Thankyou soo much . **

**I LOVE YOUUU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO PLAGIARISM . **

**.**

**.**

**.HAPPY READING**

Kalau banyak yang reviev bakalan langsung di post . Mungkin ini hanya makan 3 chap lgsg end . ini bergnere Family , Frendship , Hurt/Comfort .

Jadi baca duluuuu nde...

.

.

.

.

.KEHIDUPAN KELUARGA CHANYEOL YANG BUTA DAN KYUNGSOO SETELAH PUTRI KEDUA MEREKA LAHIR .

"yang aku tau , ayah sudah buta sebelum aku lahir . Ayah kecelakaan di ulang tahun pernikahan kalian ke 4 dan aku belum lahir saat itu . Aku lahir saat usia pernikahan ayah dan ibu yang ke-5 "

.

.

.

MENJELASKAN SEMUA ALASAN DAN MENGATAKAN SEMUA SESAK DIDADA

"aku akan menjawab dengan sejujurnya jika ayah menjawabku dengan jujur . Bukankah kita impas ?".

.

"ayah salah .!"

.

.

"biarkan aku yang bicara dan ayah jangan mengeluarkan sepatah katapun atau aku tidak akan menjelaskannya lagi "

.

.

.

.

.

MENGUTARAKAN SEMUANYA.

"-Tapi sekarang Luhan yang sangat sempurna itu mau memiliki Jongin ? Dia sudah memiliki ibu yang sempurna , dan sekarang dia juga memiliki ayah , Baekhyun ajhuma , Tao ajhusii semua dimiliki olehnya . Dia mengambil semuanya . Aku muak !"

.

.

.

MEMBUANGNYA HINGGA BERKEPING-KEPING

. Mug yang sangat Sehun sukai , Mug dengan gambar ia , Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo . Gambar sebelum kehadiran Luhn . Mengingat Luhan , Sehun langsung melempar mug tadi hingga pecah berkeping-keping

.

.

.

MEMBUNUH SEMUA KERAGUAN YANG ADA

"kau yakin ? kau tidak bisa mengambil keputusan dengan emosi yang memuncah Sehun . " tanya gadis yang seumuran dengan Sehun

.

.

.

.

MENERIMA KENYATAAN , BAHWA KAU SUARAMU TIDAK DI BUTUHKAN

...

"eomma , Sehunie di ejek teman sekolah . Mereka bilang Sehuni tidak mirip dengan eommma . Sehunie hanya mirip dengan appa . itupun karna Sehunie tinggi "

"cup..cup..." Kyungsoo asik menciumi Luhan yang di gendongannya...

"eommmaaaa!1 eomma dengar Sehun gak sih ?!" teriak Sehun membuat Luhan terbangun dan menangis kencang .

"Sehun , pergilah kekamar . dan janagn berterika . kau mengganggu Luhan "

"hiks...hiks..eomma jahat "

...

"Luhan ini makan apa untuk makan malam ?' tanya Kyungsoo

"Luhan , ingin udang goreng . " Luhan tersenyum cerah .

"bagaimana denganmu yeobo ?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol

"aku rasa udang goreng juga enak " jawab Chanyeol

Sehun yang baru datang langsung duduk dipangkuan Kyungsoo .

"eommaa , Sehunnie ingin makan ayam buatan eomma untuk makan malam" pinta Sehun

"tidak ! eomma akan buatkan udang goreng . Jadi Sehunie jangan duduk disini karna eomma mau kedapur" setelahnya Kyungsoo pergi kedapur di ikuti dengan Luhan

"eomma benar , Sehunie udang goreng juga enak kok , DAN JANGAN MEMBANTAH !" ucap ayahnya

.

.

.

.

.

"AKU BENARKAN . BUNUHLAH SEMUA KERAGUAN DAN PERGI .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gimana ? giman review ya Guys ...**

**Kalau banyak yang review mau lanjut lgsg aku post chap selanjutnya ... **

**Review ne ...**

**And thanksyou so much , udh revie yang WAKEMEUP maaf belum bisa balas satu-satu **

**LOVE YYOUUUUU...**

**#tebarrambutKai**

**Hehehehe...**


	2. the problem is

**Title : Our Sehunieee**

**Cast : ChanSoo,KaiHun,KrisHan,TaoBaek,Sulay,JunJin **** Slight KAILU, KRISHUN****. (GS for UKE)**** Crack pair ,**

**Ini sequel dari 'Wake me up' . **

**Buat yang nge read,review,fav . Thankyou soo much . **

**I LOVE YOUUU... **

Do Kyungsoo , wanita itu sedang berdiri di luar kelas . Sesekali dia juga berbincang dengan wanita di sampingnya .

"Aku kagum denganmu Kyungsoo-ssi . Kau mengakui keadaan suamimu . Jarang sekali di lakukan oleh orang-orang yang sesempurna dirimu ." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan .

"Bukankah itu yang seharusnya kita lakukan . Menerima dan mengakui keadaan pasangan kita . Seperti yang kukatakan tadi , Setiap ada kekurangan pasti ada kelebihan . " Kyungsoo menjawab dengan tenang dan di tutup dengan senyum manis .

.

.

"Eommmaaaa..." teriakan itu menghetikan perbincangan antara Kyungsoo dan wanita itu .

"Aigooo, Sehunie sayang " Kyungsoo memluk gadis itu .

"Eommaa.. Sehunni lapar . Ayo makan eomma " rengekan Sehun membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil dan menciumi wajah gadisnya itu .

Wanita yang sedari diam itu pun berdiri dan mencubit pipi Sehun sebentar .

"Eoh ? Ajhuma ? Bukankah Jongin tidak sekolah hari ini ? Sehun jadi sedih ajhuma " Sehun memasang wajah sedihnya .

"Bagaimana kalau Sehunie ikut ajhuma menjenguk Jongin ? Dia pasti senang . "

"Benarkah ajhuma ? Woa.. eomma ayo kita pergi menjenguk Jongin ."

Kyungsoo terus tersenyum "baiklah . Apapun untuk putri cantik eomma" .

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongineeee..."

Jongin yang sedang duduk bersender di tempat tidur di ruangan serba putih itu tersentak . Dia melihat pintu terbuka dan menampilkan gadis tengah tersenyum manis padanya . Dia pun ikut tersenyum .

"Jonginie. ... Sehunie bawakan ayam goreng kesukaan Jongineeee . Sehunie yang masak lohh..." ujar Sehun girang . Jongin pun duduk dan langsung mencoba ayam goreng yang katanya buatan Sehun .

CUP...

"itu ucapan terimkasih dari Jonginie untuk Sehunie" Jongin melanjutkan acara makannya dan terkekh geli melihat wajah Sehun yang merona .

"oia . Sehunie sama siapa ke sini ?" tanya Jongin dan memakan potongan ayam ke dua .

"dengan eomma . tapi eomma dan minseok ajhuma masih mengobrol di luar . "

"Sehunie bagaimana keadaan sekolah ? apa ada PR ?" Jongin mengelap remah ayam di sekita mulutnya . Sehun dengan telaten mengambilkan air putih untuknya .

"tidak ada PR Jonginie . Hanya saja , Kris sunbae selalu menganggu Sehunie . Tapi Sehun juga senang karna Kris sunbae membelikan lolipop untuk Sehunie" Jongin menghentikan acara makannya . Nafsu makannya hilang ketika mendengar nama sunbae yang terang-terangan mengatakan kalau dia menyukai Sehun .

"Sehunie . Aku sudah kenyang . Jadi aku mau tidur sekarang . Lebih baik kau pulang saja " Jongin merebahkan tubuh di ranjang dan menarik selimutnya sebatas dada serta memutar tubuhnya membelakangi dimana Sehun duduk .

Sehun sedih mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari Jonginnya . nada Jongin terkesan dingin .

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Kyungsoo berhasil membujuk Sehun pulang dari rumah sakit tempat Jongin di rawat Sehun terus mengurung diri dikamar .

"sebaiknya kau lihat putri cantikmu itu Dobi . Dia terus murung " Kyungsoo datang ke ruang kerja suaminya dan menyimpan teh hijau di meja kerjanya .

"aku tau Owl . Tunggu sebentar lagi " Kyungsoo hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya imut .

Meskipun sudah lama menikah mereka masih menggunakan panggilan 'sayang' , DOBI panggilan untuk Chanyeol dan OWL untuk Kyungsoo .

"apa itu tugas dari muridmu Dobi ? apa dia lebih penting dari pada Putri cantikmu ? hhuh !" Chanyeol terkekeh geli , dia bisa membayangkan wajah merajuk istrinya itu .

"baiklah sayang . aku akan kesana . oya . aku sudah menyuruh Baekhyun untuk membeli peralatan sekolah untuk Sehun dan Luhan dan juga ponsel untuk Luhan . Jadi kau tak perlu berbelanja lagi . " Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang tersenyum senang .

"terimakasih Chanyeol . My Dobi . Kau sudah menjadi ayah yang baik untuk Sehun dan Luhan " mereka berpelukan beberapa aat .

.

.

.

Chanyeol berdiri di pintu kamar kedua anak gadisnya itu , bersiap untuk membukanya , tapi dia mendengar suara Sehun dan Luhan yang bersahutan .

"_**Sehun unnie , cepat beritahu aku nomor ponsel Jongin oppa **__!" _ itu suara Luhan anak kedua yang berbeda 4 tahun dari Sehun .

"_**kau tidak boleh tau . Park Luhan !"**_

"_**apa hak unnie ? Uniie bukan kekasihnya . lagian Unnie kan sudah punya kekasih" **_

"_**aku tidak punya kekasih . Jangan mengada-ngada**__ " _teriakan Sehun benar-benar kencang saat ini . Kyungsoo buru-buru keluar setiba di depan pintu anak gadisnya dia mematung melihat Chanyeol yang meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya dan hanya pasrah sambil mendengarkan suara dari dalam kamar .

"_**jangan berbohong unnie . Seluruh sekolah juga tau unnie sudah berpacaran dengan kris oppa . Jadi jangan dekati Jongin oppa lagi . Sekarang dia milikku . Milik Park Luhan" **_ setelahnya tidak ada suara lagi . Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo juga ikutan diam , mereka menarik nafas bersamaan .

KREEK...

"apa anak eomma dan appa sudah tidur ?" Kyungsoo berjalan memasuki kamar bernuasa Biru Hijau itu di ikuti dengan Chanyeol di belakang . Sehun membuka selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan duduk bersender di kepala ranjangnya .

"bahkan si rusa sudah tidur eomma . apa eomma dan appa tidak tidur . ini sudah hampir tengah malam " Chanyeol duduk di sisi ranjang Sehun dan gadis itu langsung memeluk sang ayah . Kyungsoo berjalan ke ranjang Luhan memberikan kecupan selamat malam di kening Luhan .

"eomma . Aku ingin ketaman bersama ayah bolehkah ?" Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sebentar .

"kenapa tidak dengan ibu , Sehunie ?" tanya Chanyeol saat mereka berdua sudah di ambang pintu kama HunHan . Sehun melihat sekilas ke belakang , ke ibunya yang memerkan senyum manisnya .

"karna aku anak ayah dan Luahn anak ibu . Sudah lah ayah , aku lelah menjelaskannya pada ayah . Ayo ke taman " Sehun menyeret ayahnya agar berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan sang ibu yang tersenyum sedih .

.

.

.

.

"apa ayah pernah melihatku ? " itu pertanyaan pertama dari beribu-ribu pertanyaan di kepala Sehun saat ini .

"tentu saja , kau kan anak ayah . dan juga anak ibu " jawab Chanyeol sambil mengelus pelan rambut sebahu anaknya itu . Sedangkan Sehun menyamankan diri di pelukan sang ayah .

"yang aku tau , ayah sudah buta sebelum aku lahir . Ayah kecelakaan di ulang tahun pernikahan kalian ke 4 dan aku belum lahir saat itu . Aku lahir saat usia pernikahan ayah dan ibu yang ke-5 " Chanyeol menghetikan elusannya di kepala Sehun . Chanyeol bingung sekarang kenapa Sehun membahas masalah itu . Setelahnya mereka hanya diam .

.

.

.

.Kyungsoo duduk disalah satu meja makan . Dia terbayang dengan tatapan Sehun padanya . Apa maksud anak sulungnya itu ? Bukankah dia tidak pernah membedakan keduannya . Kyungsoo merasa cukup adil dengan keduanya . Kyungsoo berharap Chanyeol bisa meluruskan kerenggangan antara dia dan Sehun . Dia berinisiatif membuatkan Coklat panas untuk keduanya di taman .

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan menuju taman belakang dan duduk diam di belakang Chanyeol dan Sehun . Dia tersenyum melihat keduanya .

.

...

.

.

"Sehuna..." Chanyeol mencoba membuka pembicaraan baru

"hmmmm..."

"kenapa kau selalu bilang 'aku anak ayah dan Luhan anak Ibu' . Kau tau tidak ada yang seperti itu . Park Sehun anak Ayah Park Chanyeol dan ibu Do Kyungsoo . Park Luhan anak Ayah Park Chanyeol dan ibu Do Kyungsoo . Jadi Sehun dan Luhan anak Ayah dan ibu . " perkataan sepanjang itu hanya di balas dengan gumaman pelan dari Sehun .

"aku akan menjawab dengan sejujurnya jika ayah menjawabku dengan jujur . Bukankah kita impas ?" sang ayah hanya mengangguk .

Kyungsoo yang diam di belakang merasa mulai penasaran . Karna sebentar dia akan tahu alasan kenapa Sehun beranggapan dia pilih kasih .

"pertanyaan pertama . apa ayah penah melihat rupa ku ?" Chanyeol diam beberapa saat . Dia berharap semoga jawabanya tidak salah .

"Tidak . Tapi ayah tau kau Cantik "

"kedua . Apa ayah pernah melihat rupa Luhan ?"

"tidak . Tapi ayah tau Luhan cantik . Dan initinya kalian berdua itu cantik ." Sehun tersenyum perih

"ayah salah .!" suara Sehun meninggi . Membuat Chanyeol terkejut dan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menguping memkik tertahan .

"biarkan aku yang bicara dan ayah jangan mengeluarkan sepatah katapun atau aku tidak akan menjelaskannya lagi " mutlak Sehun .

"Tidak ada yang percaya kalau aku anak ibu . Mereka bilang aku anak ayah , dan juga aku merasa aku tidak mirip dengan ibu . Luhan yang mirip dengan ibu " Sehun menarik nafas dalam mencoba untuk tidak emosi .

"Jika mereka membicarakan tentang ibu . Tentang Do Kyungso hanya nama Park Luhan yang di sebut . Tidak pernah namaku . Itu karna Luhan anak ibu . Luhan lebih mirip dengan ibu , dia juga mirip dengan ayah . Di Cantik , Tinggi langsing . Sedangkan aku . Park Sehun hanya mewarisi tinggi ayah , aku tidak secantik ibu , aku tidak pintar mengambbar , suaraku jelek , aku selalu menghancurkan dapur ," Sehun terengah engah . Chanyeol mencoba bersuara tapi dia ingat dengan perintah anaknya tadi .

"jadi mana mungkin ayah bilang kalau aku cantik . Harusnya ayah tau kalau Luhan lebih cantik dariku . Apa ibu tidak pernah mengatakannya bagaimana rupaku dan Luhan ? huh !" Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar , airmata sudah mebanjiri wajahnya .

"itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Sehunnie , Luhan tidak-" Chanyeol mencoba bersuara dia tidak tahan dengan argumen aneh Sehun . dengan cepat Sehun memotong nya .

"Selama ini hanya Jongin yang peduli padaku . Selalu melindungiku jika orang-orang menghinaku . mengataiku kalau aku bukan anak ibu . Tapi sekarang Luhan yang sangat sempurna itu mau memiliki Jongin ? Dia sudah memiliki ibu yang sempurna , dan sekarang dia juga memiliki ayah , Baekhyun ajhuma , Tao ajhusii semua dimiliki olehnya . Dia mengambil semuanya . Aku muak !"

Kyungsoo yang melihat pergerakan Sehun yang mencoba berdiri dan melepaskan pelukan sang ayah langsung bersembunyi . Sehun sudah berdiri dan menatap sang ayah yang masih duduk di tanah berumput dan langsung melangkah pergi .

TUK

Kaki Sehun menendang sesuatu di bawah , ketika melihatnya di cukup terkejut ada susu coklat yang tumpah . Dia baru saja menendang mug yang berisi coklat itu . Dia berjongkok sebentar , melihat mug itu . Mug yang sangat Sehun sukai , Mug dengan gambar ia , Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo . Gambar sebelum kehadiran Luahn . Mengingat Luhan , Sehun langsung melempar mug tadi hingga pecah berkeping-keping .

"Bahkan Kakek dan nenek dari ayah maupun ibu sangat menyayangi Luhan . Hanya Park Luhan . Bahkan aku ragu mereka masih mengingat ada Park Sehun . Cih !" Sehun benar-benar pergi kembali kekamar .

.

.

.

.

Kyugsoo keluar dari persembunyian ketika sudah yakin bahwa Sehun sudah masuk kekamarnya . Dia memunguti mug pecah tadi , Chanyeol yang merasa bahwa Kyungsoo sedang menangis disampingnya berjalan mendekatinya . Memeluknya dari belakang , memeberikan ketenangan walau dia yakin itu tidak berguna .

"maafkan aku Owl , aku belum bisa meluruskan benang kusut itu . Maafkan aku ,. Maafkan aku" Chanyeol terus berguman maaf dan mulai menangis sama seperti Kyungsoo .

.

.

.

Sehun mauk kedalam kamar dan dikejutkan dengan Luhan yang tidur di ranjangnya .

"cih , sekarang kau juga mau memiliki kamar ini sendirian ? baiklah terserahmu saja " .

Sehun langsung mengambil poselnya di meja riasnya . Mendial nomor seseorang .

"lay bisakah kau menjemputku ? Aku rasa aku akan tinggal bersama mu saja "

Setelahnya dia mengambil jaket tebalnya dan berjalan keluar . Sebelumya dia masuk kekamar orang tuanya . Dugaannya benar Orangtua langsung tidur , bahkan ayahnya langsung tertidur , jangan-jangan apa yang dibicarakan mereka tadi tidak ada artinya . Sehun semakin tersenyum miris .

Sehun mengambil figura di kamar orangtuanya , menganti foto keluarga mereka yang berisi Chanyeol , Kyungsoo Sehun dan Luhan dengan foto yang sudah di edit Sehun tidak ada Sehun . Berlanjut kelaci kamar mengambil semua foto yang sudah ada dan menggantinya dengan foto yang di editnya . Terus berlanjut tanpa ada yang terlewat . "Bukan hanya dikamar orangtuanya tapi di seluruh penjuru rumahnya . Menggantinya dengan foto yang di edit oleh Sehun . FOTO TANPA SEHUN DI DALAMNYA.

Poselnya bergetar , ada nama Lay disana , segera Sehun pergi keluar menemui Lay dan memasuki mobilnya .

"kau yakin ? kau tidak bisa mengambil keputusan dengan emosi yang memuncah Sehun . " tanya gadis yang seumuran dengan Sehun .

"aku sudah yakin . Bahkan aku sudah memindahkan pakaianku ke rumahmu kan . Sudahlah . Kuharap kau mau menampungku . Itu saja " Jawab Sehun seadanya .

"aku tidak merasa menampungmu . Aku hanya ingin menolongmu . Dari pada kau menginap di tempat oranglain lebih baik di rumah sahabatmukan ? "

"hmmm... baiklah Lay ."

"oke kita berangkat Kang ajhusi " perintah Lay pada supirnya .

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Jongin sudah kembali kesekolah . Dia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Luhan yang berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya .

"apa yang kau lakukan disini Luhan ? Kelas Sehun tidak disini . Kelasnya dilantai 2. " jelas Jongin . Luhan menggeleng imut , Jongin terpanah dibuatnya .

"aku membuat bekal untuk oppa . Makan ne ?" Luhan menyodorkan sekotak bekal pada Jongin . Senyum manis di berikan Jongin pada Luhan . Oh My , pipi Luhan merona hebat .

"Terimakasih Luhan . Lebih baik kau kembali ke gedung C . Bukankah anak kelas satu sepertimu tidak boleh melanggar aturan " Luhan mengangguk imut lagi . Dia benar-benar tersipu dengan perlakuan Jongin padanya .

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya pukul 9 pagi . Dia melihat kesamping , ternyata suaminya masih tidur . Mengusap wajah tampan suaminya . Meskipun usianya hanmpir kepala 4 . Kyungsoo bangkit perlahan tak mau menganggu tidur suaminya . Beruntung hari ini Chanyeol tak mempunyai kelas untuk diajar jadi dia bisa istirahat karna tidur cukup larut karna berbicara dengan Sehun . MengingatSehun , Kyungsoo langsung berlari menju kamar kedua anak gadisnyanya .

Kamar sudah tertata dengan baik . Berarti mereka sudah pergi sekolah . Kyungsoo berjalan menuju dapur , Dia melihat hanya Baekhyun duduk ditemani dengan Tao yang memluknya . Kyungsoo menegerenyit bingun begitu menyadari kalau bahu keduanya bergetar . Apa yang terjadi pikirnya .Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati mereka .

"kalian kenapa menagis . hmm?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut , sebenarnya perasaannya sudah tidak enak sejak awal masuk kamar anak gadisnya . Sehun dan Tao masih menangis .

"Sepertinya ada yang menangis ? Baekhyun ? Tao ? Kyungsoo dimana ? kau dimana Kyungsoo ?"Chanyeol yang baru saj bergabung langsung menanyakan perihal Tao dan Baekhyun menangis serta memanggil istrinya .

" aku disini Dobi . Ayo duduk" Chanyeol mengikuti perintah Kyungsoo dan tersenyum manis .

"Nyonya ... Hiks... tu..Ttuan... Hiks...Hikss... Nona Sehun ,, Nona Sehun tidak ada di rumah" peryataan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bingung .

"bukankah Sehun dan Luhan sudah berangkat sekolah ? Aku dan Kyungsoo emamang bangun kesiangan . Maaf ya " Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan nada biasa dan raut wajah yang biasa . Tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo , wanita itu bergerak gelisah .

"katakan yang sebenarnya padaku " perintah Kyungsoo .

"tadi pagi aku hanya mengantar Luhan kesekolah . Saat aku bertanya pada Luhan , dia bilang kalau Sehun sudah pergi sendiri dan meninggalkan dirinya . tapi..." ucapan Tao menggantung

"tapi saat aku membersihkan kamar Nona Sehun dan Luhan , aku menemukan keganjalan , Mantel yang biasa di pakai Sehun ke sekolah masih tergantung manis di balik pintu . Saat aku mencoba lancang dengan membuka lemarinya , tidak ada sepotong baju pun yang tersisa . Koper yang sangat besar di kamar Nona muda juga tidak ada lagi " lanjut Baekhyun dengan tangisan yang semakin menjadi-jadi .

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin langsung melapor ke polisi tentang kehilanagn orang , tapi pihak kepolisian bilang mereka baru bisa melapor 1x24 jam , baru orang tersebut dinyatakan hilang . Kyungsoo pingsan karna terlalu syok , Chanyeol tak mau memberitahu Luhan tentang masalah ini , dia takut malah menganggu konsentrasi belajarnya .

Tao dan Baekhyun berkeliling untuk mencari Sehun , mereka menghawatirkan Sehun . Chanyeol mencoba menghubungi orangtuanya dan Kyungsoo .

"eomma , apa jika Sehun datang kesana tolong hubungi aku ne ?

"_memangnya ada apa chan ?"_

"tidak , Sehun sedang berdarma wisata di sekitar sana , mana tau dia mengunjungi eomma "

"_baiklah . Keluargamu baik-baik saja kan Chan ? firasat eomma benar-benar tidak enak "_

"baiklah eomma , aku tutup dulu ne . aku harus mengajar lagi . Jaga kesehatan eomma dan appa ne"

Chanyeol berbohong pada orang tuanya sendiri . Setelahnya Chanyeol menghubungi ibu martuanya dan mengatakan hal yang sama .

.

.

.

.

Saat ini jam istirahat , Jongin dengan riang naik ke lantai dua . kekelas gadis yang sangat dia cintai . tapi Jongin terlalu pengecut untuk menyatakannya . Lama berdiri di kelas Sehun-gadis yang Jongin cintai- tapi Sehun tak kunjung keluar . Dia pun bertanya pada salah satu teman sekelas Sehun .

"Jimmin-sii , apa kau tau dimana Sehun ? apa dia sudah keluar kelas ?"

"mian , Jongin-sii . Setahu kami Sehun pindah sekolah , Pagi tadi guru kelas memberitahu kami . " Jongin membeku ? Pindah ? Pindah sekolah .

"tidak mungkin , kemarin saja dia baru menjengukku . kau pasti bercandakan ?"

"ku pikir kau sudah mengetahuinya . Karnakan kau lebih dekat dengannya bukan ?. "

Jongin diam seribu bahasa . Semuanya berputar di kepalanya . Bekal yang direncanakan untuk dimakan bersama dengan Sehun jatuh kelantai begitu saja . Jongin berlari ke ruangan Konseling .

"Junkook-ssaem . apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun?" Jongin bertanya bagai kesetanan . Junkook hanya bisa mengehla nafas melihat Jongin .

"Dia pindah sekolah Jongin , dia kan kekasihmu . harusnya kau tau itu" Junkook masih sibuk menata semua berkas .

"kemana dia pindah ? beritau aku saem ? kumohon " Jongin berlutut dihadapan guru paling cntik di sekolah .

"aku tidak tau , karna dia tidak mengatakan apapun . Bahkan kolom untuk nama sekolah yang dituju masih di kosongkan , dia bilang ingin mengisinya sendiri . kenapa tidak kerumahnya saja ?"

.

.

.

.

Luhan pergi kekelas Jongin tapi tak menemukannya , dia pikir Jongin pasti ketempat unnienya tapi dia tidak menemukan keberadaan Jongin maupun unnienya melainkan kotak bekal yang tergeletak begitu saja dilantai . Isinya berhamburan keluar , Luhan ingin menangis rasanya , dia menunduk dalam .

"jangan menangis gadis manis " Luhan mendongak ketika bahunya di pukul pelan oleh seseorang .

"K..Kris Sunbae ? " Luhan sangat kaget ternyata orang menepuk bahunya tadi adalah Sunbae yang sekelas dengan unninenya .

"kau mencari Jongin kan ? dia tadi kesini mencari Sehun , tapi karna Sehun sudah pindah , dia langsung pergi . Mungkin dia mencari informasi tentang kepindahan Sehun yang mendadak " Luhan sangat kaget di buatnya .

"unnie .. uniie pinda sekolah ? pindah ? pindah kemana ?" Kris mengerenyit bingung . _unnie ? _maksudnya ? tidak ada yang tau tentang hubungna kakak adik antara Sehun dan Luhan hanya orang-orang sekolah dan Jongin yang tau tentang hal itu .

"Sehun itu unnie ku , unnie kandungku" jelas Luhan .

"aku tidak tau . Lagia kalau kau bilang Sehun itu unnie kandungmu pasti kau tau dia akan pindah dan kemana dia akan pindah . " Luhan menunduk lagi .

"kau tau syarat untuk pindah sekolah harus ada tanda tangan orangtua atau wali , jadi orangtuamu iti tidak mungkin tidak tau juga kan ?" lanjut Kris , melihat tidak ada pergerakan dari Luhan , kris memlih masuk kekelasnya lagi .

.

.

.

.**"eomma ... Sehuniee mau pororo itu ... belikan untuk Sehunnie ya eomma " **

"**Kyungsoo tersenyum pada anaknya dan menuntunya ke toko boneka dengan boneka pororo berukuran besar menjadi pusatnya . **

"**ini untuk gadis kecil eomma " Kyungsoo memberika boneka itu pada Sehun . Kyungsoo terkekeh geli melihat boneka itu lebih besar dan tinggi dari anaknya . **

"**sini biar appa saja yang bawa . nanti kalau Sehun yang bawa bisa-bisa Sehuni tertimpa bonekanya " Sehun mengerucutnya bibirnya imut .**

"**ish ... Sehuni ingin peluk bonekanya eomma ... "**

"**kalau begitu Sehunie harus tinggi seperti appa ne "**

**Sehun hanya menganggu lucu"**

**...**

"**eomma , apa di perut eomma ada adik bayi ? nanti Sehun bisa main dengannya tidak ? tanya Sehun sambil mengelus perut Kyungsoo yang sudah membesar**

"**tentu saja sayang , nanti Sehuni bisa bermain bersama dengan adik ne" Kyungsoo mengelus kepala Sehun sayang**

**...**

"**eomma adik bayinya cantik sekali . Sehuni jadi punya teman main boneka "**

"**tentu saja . Eomma akan beli boneka yang banyak agar kalaian bisa bermain bersama " **

**...**

"**eomma , Sehunie di ejek teman sekolah . Mereka bilang Sehuni tidak mirip dengan eommma . Sehunie hanya mirip dengan appa . itupun karna Sehunie tinggi "**

"**cup..cup..." Kyungsoo asik menciumi Luhan yang di gendongannya...**

"**eommmaaaa!1 eomma dengar Sehun gak sih ?!" teriak Sehun membuat Luhan terbangun dan menangis kencang .**

"**Sehun , pergilah kekamar . dan janagn berteriak . kau mengganggu Luhan "**

"**hiks...hiks..eomma jahat "**

**...**

"**Luhan ingin makan apa untuk makan malam ?' tanya Kyungsoo **

"**Luhan , ingin udang goreng . " Luhan tersenyum cerah . **

"**bagaimana denganmu yeobo ?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol **

"**aku rasa udang goreng juga enak " jawab Chanyeol **

**Sehun yang baru datang langsung duduk dipangkuan Kyungsoo .**

"**eommaa , Sehunnie ingin makan ayam buatan eomma untuk makan malam" pinta Sehun**

"**tidak ! eomma akan buatkan udang goreng . Jadi Sehunie jangan duduk disini karna eomma mau kedapur" setelahnya Kyungsoo pergi kedapur di ikuti dengan Luhan**

"**eomma benar , Sehunie udang goreng juga enak kok , DAN JANGAN MEMBANTAH" ucap ayahnya **

**...**

"**Sehun ! apa yang kau lakukan ? kau ingin membakar rumah " teriak Kyungsoo , Baekhyun yang datang bersama Kyungsoo lamgsung mematikan Kompor . Seluruh dapur di penuhi dengan asap dan bau gosong ..**

"**hikss...hiks...hiks.. tangan Sehunie kena minyak panas eommaa .. sakit..jiks"**

"**pergi , obati lukamu dan Baekhyun bereskan kekacauan ini . Ayo Luhan biar eomma kepang lagi rambutmu" . **

"**pergilah Sehun , Baekhyun ajhuma ingin membereskan kekacaun yang kau buat " usir Baekhyun**

**Sehun hanya menangis dan pergi mengobati lukanya sendiri . **

**...**

"**unnie , aku ikut ke rumah Jongin oppa ya . aku ngin bertemu dengannya ?" rengek Luhan manja **

"**tidak ! dan tidak akan Park Luhan . Jangan mengangguku . "**

"**Luhan tetap ingin ikut ... eommma ... appaa... "**

"**bawalah Luhan bersamamu Sehun . Dia juga ingin jalan-jalan denganmu "**

"**Tidak apa ! aku tidak mau"**

"**kau hanya perlu membawanya dia janji tidak akan merepotkanmu Sehun"**

"**aku bilang ya tidak ! kenapa appa dan eomma memaksa "**

"**aish.. anak ini " Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya **

**SLAP...**

"**pergi dan bawa Luhan atau tidak sama sekali "**

"**Jiks..hiks... aku benci ibu .. aku benci ayah"...**

**...**

"**nenek ayo kita memancing "**

"**kau ini seperti laki-laki saja Sehun , seharusnya kau seperti Luhan berkebun . sudah ayo ikut nenek " nenek mengajak Sehun ke kebun**

"**Sehun hanya akan merusak tanaman saja eommaa..."**

"**YAK UNNIEE! Kau kalau jalan lihat-lihat , ini bungan kesukaan nenek dan eommaa" teriakan Luhan membuat Kyungsoo dan ibunya menghampiri keduanya . **

"**Sehun... PARK SEHUN ... nenek merawat ini dengan baik , tpi kenapa kau mengijaknya hah ?" teriak sang nenek , Sehun hanya menangis .**

"**lebih baik kau pergi saja dari sini " usir Kyungsoo**

**...**

**Aku benci eomma , aku benci kalian semua "**

"**tidak Sehunie , jangan pergi . eomma disini sayang , ayoooo... Sehuniee... kembali...**

"**KEMBALI ...! SEHUN ! KEMBALI!"**

...

"SEHUNNNNNNNNN!" Kyungsoo bangun dan berteriak nama Sehun . Chanyeol yang ssedang di dapur kembali kekamar dan melihat Kyungsoo menangis dengan kencang sambil memanggil nama Sehun .

"hiks... hiks... Sehun... Park Sehunnn.. Hiksss"

"tenang Owl , tenag , semua akan baik-baik saja . Kau harus berdoa semoga dia cepat di temukan ne " Chanyeol mencoba menenangkannya .

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan memasuki rumahnya dengan tergesa-gesa dan langsung masuk ke kamar orangtuanya . Dia melihat ibunya yang menangis dans ang ayah ynag memeluk ibu , mencoba menenangkan .

"kenapa ayah tidak memberitahuku kalau Sehun unni pindah sekolah" sontak mendengar perkataan Luhan keduanya menatap kearahnya .

"apa kau bilang ? kau bilang apa Luhan ?" Kyungsoo bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Luhan .

"bisa kau ulangi Park Luhan? Huh !" Luhan sangat takut sekarang . Baru kali ini dia melihat sang ibu sekacau ini . Mata sembab , rambut acak-acakan .

"aku tau dari guru konseling , Kris sunbae dan Jongin oppa kalau Sehun unnie pindah pagi tadi , tapi tidak ada yang tau kemana pindahnya . dan Kris sunbae bilang tidak mungkin orangtua tidak tau kemana pindahnya anknya karna Surat mutasi membutuhkan tanda tanag orangtua " jelas Luhan .

Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk , memukul dadanya sekuat mungkin . Berharap dia bisa merasakan semua rasa sakit yang Sehun rasakan selama ini .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.**TBC **

**MUNGKIN SAYA AKAN NGEPOST NEXT CHAP SETELAH SAYA SELESAI DI OSPEK DAN MELEWATI SERANGKAIAN MAHASISWA BARU . **

**HEHEHEH..**

**Saya mau tanya . adakah yang membaca "just relize" ? jika iya itu bukan didin yang buat , itu salah satu temen didin yang ngepost lewat akun didin . heheheh... **

**Dan temen didin itu udh semester 3 pend. Fisika , itu FF pertama dia bertema EXO biasanya di buat dengan maincast BTS atau OnKey , jadi maaf kalau gak dapet feel apapun waktu baca . **

**.**

**.**

**Last word . review ... .**

**LOVELOVELOVE**


	3. i miss you mom , dad , hannie

**Title : Our Sehunieee**

**Cast : ChanSoo,KaiHun,KrisHan,TaoBaek,Sulay,JunJin **** Slight KAILU, KRISHUN****. (GS for UKE)**** Crack pair ,**

**Ini sequel dari 'Wake me up' . **

**Sebelumnya author minta maaf banget , waktu di WMU jongin ama luhan itu tunangan dan jongin ke Kyungsoo itu cuman rekan kerja . Jujur Didin lupa tentang fakta itu , karna greget banget bikin sequel tapi didin gak liat siapa-siapa aja yang jadi cast WMU . **

**Didin mohon pengertiannya ya , gimana kalau yang di WMU itu Jngin dan Luhan di ganti ama Minho dan Taemin ,, gimana ? boleh ya ? please...**

**Aduh Didin malu banget , mohon pengertian banget dari para readers , ne ? ne ? #puppyeyes **

**Ssst... makasih buat **_**blacksoda**_** yang udang ngingatkan ..**

Chap 2

"i miss you mom , dad , hannie"

Terlihat dua orang gadis memasuki perkarangan sekolah yang cukup elit di Negara Tirai Bambu ini . Banyak sekali siswa-siswi disana menatap mereka dengan heran . Wajar saja , mereka tidak menggunakan seragam yang sama dari yang lainnya , Oh tidak ! bahkan mereka hanya memakai kaos , cardigan , skinny jeans dan sepatu olah raga . Sunggu selera fashion yang buruk .

"hellooooooo,,,, gadis . Mungkin kalian tersesat " terlihat seorang namja berprawakan tinggi menghalangi jalan kedua gadis itu . Keduanya memandang namja itu dengan ekspresi yang berbeda , yang satu hanya tersenyum menunjukkan _dimple_ cantiknya yang satu lagi hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan datar .

"ekhem ..." namja tadi berdehem sebentar . "aku Kim Suho , aku adalah guru matematika disini , dan juga Guru bimbingan konseling . Jadi ada yang bisa kubantu nona cantik ?" ujarnya sambil mengerling genit pada gadis yang ber_dimple_ itu .

"kami ingin menemui kepala sekolah . Bisa antarkan kami ke sana Suho-ssi ?" jawab yeoja _berdimple itu . _Sedangkan yeoja berwajah datar itu hanya memutar matanya bosan . _namja_ bernama Suho itu sedikit terkejut , ternyata mereka –kedua gadis- berbicara bahasa Korea dengannya .

"kalian berasal darimana ?" tanya Suho lagi , matanya memandangi keduanya dari atsa sampai bawah .

"dari bintang " jawab Sehun gadis berwajah datar itu menjawabnya ngasal . Dia menarik gadis satunya lagi , berjalan cepat memasuki gedung dengan 4 tngkat itu .

"YA! YAK!"teriakan Suho tidak di indahkan mereka , malahan mereka berlari kencang .

.

.

.

"Lay , apa kau tidak jengah dengan namja genit itu ? dia terus mengikuti kita " bisik Sehun pada Lay . Lay hanya tersenyum manis dan menoleh ke belakang , Suho yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Lay langsung gelagapan dan berjalan menunduk .

"aku sama sekali tidak risih dengan Suho ssaem yang baik ini . Apalagi setelah dia mau mengantar kita sampai kekelas dan sekarang dia bersedia menunjukan dimana kantin " jawab Lay sedikit keras . Lay jadi geli sendiri dengan ucapannya dan juga melihat wajah memerah Suho . _'lihat saja Lay , kau akan jadi milikku' _ tekad Suho .

"kau tidak sedang kesurupan kan Lay ?" tanya Sehun sedikit takut dengan perubahan pada Lay , _'apa mungkin dia kesambet hantu di ruang lab biologi tadi ya'_ Sehun bertanya-tanya dalam hati .

"sama sekali tidak sahabatku yang cantik" jawab Lay sambil menoel dagu Sehun yang dibalas dengan _Death Glere_ . Bukan Lay namanya kalau dia ketakutan dengan tatapan itu , dia sudah terlalu kebal .

"sudahlah sahabatku yangg cantik , kita makan dulu disini . " Lay langsung duduk di bangku kantin yang panjang . Sehun pun mengikutinya dengan _pout_ imut .

"Suho saem , lebih baik kau bergabung dengan kami saja . nde " Sehun cengo dibuatnya , sedangkan memasang _puppy eyes_ . '_ya Tuhan , aku mimisan , mimisan Lay , your cuteness is overdose' _teriak Suho dalam hati .

"nde , kebetulan sudah tidak adalagi meja yang tersisa " Suho langsung mendudukan bokongnya di samping Lay . Entah apa yang merasuki Sehun , dia langsung makan dengan buas seperti tidak pernah makan . Seisi kantin takut melihatnya , dia makan sambil menggeram persis seperti singa betina . WOW !

"kalian pindahan dari korea ? " Lay hanya menganggukan kepalanya .

"kenapa pindah ? kalian kan sudah tingkat akhir . Mungkin kalian hanya akan belajar intensif selam 6 bulan lagi " Lay mengerjabkan matanya berulang-ulang , Sehun yang melihat hal seperti itu langsung mengalihkan cerita .

"oia Ssaem , kudengar kau guru terbaik tahun ini , benarkah ?" Suho yang sedikit bingung kenapa pertanyaan tidak dijawab memilih tidak ambil pusing dan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun .

"aa.,,,, nde , kau tau dari mana ?" Sehun memutar otaknya , _aduh dimana tadi aku liat pengumuman itu ya , ayo sehun pikir . pikir ._

"dari siswa yang membicarakanmu sewaktu melewati kelas . Mereka bilang 'wahhh,,, itu guru terbaik sekaligus tampan itu kan ? ya Tuhan dia tampan sekali ' seperti itulah saem" Sehun bernafas lega , untung Lay dapat menjawabnya dengan cepat .

"benarkah aku tampan dan tersekenal itu ?" Suho mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Lay yang menghadap kearahnya .

"tentu saja ssaemku yang sangaaaattt tampan" Lay menopang dapunya dengan tangan kiri sedangkan tangan kanannya mengusap pelan bahu kiri berlanjut menarik pelan dasi merah Suho . Wajah keduanya memerah imut , apalagi Lay sudah wajah memerah , matanya mengerling nakal pada Suho membuat mereka lupa dimana mereka sekarang .

"Lay , ayo kembali kekelas , selera makanku hilang " Sehun bangkit dan menarik paksa Lay . mau tak mau Lay mengikuti sahabat tercintanya itu meninggalakan Suho yang masih mengatur nafasnya setelah kejadian tadi .

.

.

.

.

.

Cklek

Lay baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi di rumahnya . Sedangkan Sehun duduk sambil menonton acar TV tak bersemangat .

"lebih baik kau mandi dulu Hunnie , badanmu bau " Lay melempar handuk yang masih basah itu ke wajah Sehun membuat gadis itu menggeram sebentar .

"hei Sehunna , ayo mandi . Lagian untuk apa kau nonoton TV tapi tidak tau bahasanya , dasar Sehun babbo "

"aku tau apa yang mereka bilang bodoh , kau lupa kalau aku menguasai semua bahasa seluruh negara di Asia Timur" Sehun membuang handuk Lay ke lantai dan tersenyum remeh pada Lay . "baiklah Putri Sehunie yang cantik mau mandi dulu . ddah dayang Lay " Sehun beranjak memasuki kamar mandi dan di tutup dengan _flying kiss_ untuk dayang tersanyangnya itu .

Lay selalu memperlakukan Sehun layaknya seorang Putri , entah kenapa di senang melakukannya . Selain untuk menghibur Sehun karna dia bilang dulu dia seperti tuan putri di rumah tapi semenjak adiknya ada dia tak lebih dari seorang pengawal .. lay tersenyum miris .

.

.

.

Jam yang mengantung di kamar itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 malam . Dia jadi ingat kalau sebelum pergi ke cina dia ngobrol dengan ayahnya di taman jam 1 malam . _Huft _Imenghembuskan nafas pelan .Sehun turun dari tempat tidur dengan hati-hati tak mau sahabatnya terganggu . Menarik selimut lay sebatas dada .

Sehun keluar menuju teras depan rumah Lay , rumah ini cukup besar tapi hanya ada mereka berdua di rumah mungkin saat siang baru bisa ramai karna ada para _maid_ yang datng untuk beres-beres . Dia sangat bersyukur mempunyai sahabat sebaik Lay yang mau menampungnya selama dia menjadi pelarian keluarganya .

Dada Sehun mendadak sesak . Dia rindu dengan rumahnya . Dia rindu ayah yang selalu mencium menucapkan selamat malam untuknya , merindukan Luhan yang selalu cerewet tentang dandanannya , merindukan Jongin dengan sifat Manisnya dan sifat usil Kris . Meskipun dia sekelas dengan Kris , tapi karna Kris lebih tua darinya jadi dia memanggil kris dengan embel-embel _sunbae_ . Tapi dari semua itu dia rindu ibunya , yang mencium keningnya sebelum tidur , menjemputnya di sekolah , tertawa dengan ibunya .

Hatinya mulai ragu , apa ini jalan yang baik atau tidak , karna biar bagaimanapun dia juga perempuan dan juga akan menjadi seorang ibu . Jadi dia mencoba mengerti posisi ibunya , pasti sulit mengatur 2 anak gadis , pekerjaan dan lain-lain . Mungkin ibunya bersikap seperti itu karna ibunya ingin dia dewasa dan tak manja lagi , tapi begitu mengingat kelakuan Luhan yang sudah menginjak Junior High tingkat akhir masih bisa bermanja-manja seperti itu membuatnya iri .

Apapun yang luhan butuhkan selalu ada tanpa perlu diminta , mendapatkan apa yang dia mau tanpa harus memohon apa ayah dan ibu . Hidup Luhan terlalu sempurna menurutnya , sisi jahat Sehun bangkit lagi . "jika Luhan ingin semua yang kumiliki , biarlah dimillikinya . Tapi..." perkataan Sehun menggantung sebentar " tapi tidak dengan Jongin . Kim Jongin hanya milik Park Sehun bukan Park Luahn , tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu itu " .

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi mulai menyongsong kembali . terlihat sekali sebuah kamar sangat berantakan baju sekolah berserakan , tas sekolah yang di campakan begitu saja . Sedangkan sang pemilik kamar masih terpejam dengan mata yang sembab dengan badan yang terlilit selimut tebal .

CKLEK.

Pintu kamar itu terbuka menampilkan gadis bertubuh mungil berdiri sambil membawa nampan berisi sarapan . Dia tersenyum miris melihat namja yang masih bergelut dengan selimut tebal itu miris . '_sehancur itukah kau oppa ? apa kau tak melihatku disini' _ guman gadis itu .

"opppppaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak gadis itu . namja yang panggil tadi semakin mengeratkan selimutnya .

"Kumohon bagunlah oppa , bantu aku mencari Sehun unnie " namja tadi langsung bangun dan menatap gadi yang duduk di sisi ranjangnya . mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjutu kamar , tertawa miris begitu melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin yang terletak di samping kiri tempat tidurnya .

"sebaiknya oppa mandi setelah itu makan lalu bantu aku mencari Sehun unnie " jongin beranjak menuju kamar mandi melepas kaosnya , dan berbalik menghadap Luhan-gadis itu-

"kau mau melihat aku mandi ?" Luhan langsung bangkit dan pergi . Dia baru sadar kalau kamar mandi Jongin tidak memiliki pintu . _ ahkkhh , wajahku merah_ ..

.

.

.

Baekhyun memandang Nyonyanya Sedih , dia merasa bersalah juga atas kepergian Sehun .

Kyungsoo- Nyonyanya- hanya melamun di atas tempat tidur anak sulungnya sedangkan Chanyeol – tuannya- harus ke sekolah karna ada ujian sekolah jadi dia harus masuk dan mengawasi keadaan .

'hiks..hiks.. Sehuniie jebal . maafkan eomma , pulanglah chagi , eomma mohon padamuuu" tangisan Kyungsoo terdengar pilu . Baekhyun menagis lagi , Tao yang baru saja mengantar Chanyeol ke sekolah langsung menarik Baekhyun ke meja makan .

"Tadi aku sempat mampir ke sekolah nona muda , aku bertanya pada guru konseling , dia bilang ada satu orang murid lagi yang pindah sekolah dan murid itu sekelas dengan nona Sehun . " terang Tao , Baekhyun berpikir sejenak .

"apa mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan nnona muda , begitu maksudmu kan tao ?" anggukan kepala Tao sebagai jawaban ya pada Baekhyun .

"ini foto gadis itu , aku akan pergi mengantar Baekzi , sepertinya dia sudah di dalam mobil dari tadi " Tao mencium kening Baekhyun sebentar dan pergi untuk mengantar anak mereka .

.

.

.

.

"kita sudah berkeliling Seoul selama 4 jam , kenapa tidak ketemu juga ." Luhan hanya melihat sekilas ke arah Jongin .

"oppa . ada yang ingin kutanyakan ." Jongin hanya berguman pelan . Luhan sedikit gugup , pertanyaannya ini akan sangat pribadi nanti , tapi rasa penasaran mengalakan rasa guguupnya itu .

"jika oppa di suruh memilih . mana yang oppa pilih . Park Luhan atau Park Sehun"

CKITT... Jongin me-rem mobilnya mendadak beruntung mobil di belakang mobil berjalan pelan sehingga tidak terjadi kecelakaan . Jongin memakirkan mobilnya di tepi jalan .

"Aku sudah mengenal Sehun semenjak kami masuk ke Junior High , saat itu kami di pasangkan karna oleh guru sebagai teman kelompok . Sehun ,,, dia gadis yang pintar , cantik dan ramah tapi tak jarang dia bersikap dingin pada orang . saat menginjak semester dua , dia tak mau berteman denganku . Dia bilang aku bodoh , ya memang benar , dia ranking satu seangkatan dan aku ranking 20 di kelas . aku sangat bodoh bukan ?"

Jongin tersenyum manis mengingat itu .

"dia bilang , tak mau berteman dengan orang bodoh . Jadilah aku belajar mati-matian dan dapat ranking 15 seangkatan , suatu kemajuan yang bagus bukan ."

Luhan tersenyum mendengar cerita Jongin . Dia merasa Jongin sangat bahagia menceritakan tentang hubungannya dengan unnie nya itu .

"banyak siswa yang menghinanya . Mengatakan kalau dia tidak mirip dengan Kyungsoo ajhuma , dan juga banyak yang mengatakan kalau Sehun anak ayah dan Luhan anak ibu . Luhan mirip sekali dengan Kyungsoo ajhuma , sedangkan Sehun hanya mirip dengan Chanyeol ajhussi karna mewarisi tinggi badannya . Sehun sangat tertekan , jadi aku berjanji padnya akan selalu bersamanya . Semenjak itu kami berteman baik "

"tapi kenapa saat Sehun unnie pindah oppa tidak mengetahuinya ?" Jongin tersenyum miris mengingat itu .

"aku mencintai unnie mu Luhan , sangat malah . " Luhan terkejut mendengarnya ,

"aku sangat ingin menjadi ke-"

"CUKUP!" Jongin diam , perkataannya di potong dengan suara nyaring Luhan .

"ANTAR AKU PULANG SEKARANG JUGAAA..."

.

.

.

.

Ini masih pukul 8 malam , tapi Kyungsoo sudah tidur di pelukan sang suami . Chanyeol terus menciumi pucuk kepala sang istri . Tadi siang , dia mencari informasi dari teman-teman sekolah Sehun , apa dia pernah cerita tentang niat kaburnya tapi nihil .

Chanyeol mengehla nafas , Sehun belum di temukan tapi masalah baru datang , saat sampai di rumah pukul 4 sore tadi , dia menemukan Luhan menangis di kamar . Ketika ditanya apa yang terjadi , dia hanya bilang "ini sangat tidak adil" Chanyeol bingung dengan itu . Apa yang tidak adil ? harusnya yang merasa tak adil itu Sehun karna hampir 70% kasih sayang keduanya di berikan padanya . Jadi dari mana sisi tidak adilnya .

.

.

.

.

Luhan keluar dari kamar karna merasa perutnya perlu diisi . Sejak tadi siang dia belum makan apa-apa ditambah lagi menangis , perutnya semakin kelaparan . Luhan mengambil sebungkus ramen instan dan mulai memasak . Saat menuangkan mie kedalam mangkuk , dia mendengar suara kursi , dia yakin sekarang ada orang lain yang duduk disana .

"nona Luhan , ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu " Luhan hapal suara itu . Suara Baekhyun ajhuma .

"silahkan saja ajhuma ku sayang " luhan duduk dan mulai memakan ramennya .

Baekhyun memberikan selembar foto seorang gadis berseragam sekolah yang sama dengan unnienya .

"kau dapat dari mana foto ini ajhuma ?" Luhan menghentikan suapannya dan melihat foto itu lebih teliti .

"aku tau siapa ini ajhuma . Ini sahabat Sehun unnie nama Zhang Lay . wae ?"

Baekhyun tersenyum cerah , ntah kenapa seperti ada harapan Sehun cepat di temukan .

"kau tau di mana rumahnya ?"

"tidak , tapi nanti akan kutanyakan dengan Jongin oppa . tenang saja . "

"baguslah kalau begitu . Aku mau tidur dulu . Jangan lupa bersihkan sisa makanmu . ne " Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan dapur dengan senyum lebar .

Saat melewati kama Nyonya dan Tuan , pintu kmar sedikit terbuka . Baekhyun senang sekali melihat Chanyeol memeluk Kyungsoo sambil tidur . Pasangan yang serasi .

'_nyonya Kyungsoo , sebentar lagi kesedihan ini berakhir . sabar sebentar ne " _

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kantin sangat ramai saat ini , banyak siswa yang mengeluh dengan antrian yang lama . Luhan memasuki kantin dengan membawa selembar foto , dia tersenyum cerah ketika melihat Jongin duduk bersama seseorang . tapi dia tak bisa tau siapa karna memunggungi Luhan .

"annyeong Jongin oppa " sapa Luhan riang , Jongin sebisa mungkin tersenyum manis . Namja di depannya hanya mendengus .

"perusak hubungan sudah datang " Luhan memandang Kris-namja tadi- sengit , apa maksud perkataannya tadi coba ?

"adaapa Luhan ?" Jongin mengalihkan perhatian Luhan , wajah Luhan langsung berubah ramah , Kris hanya mendecih .

"oppa tau dimana rumahnya ?" tanya Luhan sambil menunjukan selembar foto .

"aku tidak tau diamana rumah Lay . Coba kau tanya Kris saja ?" Kris yang mendengar namanya di sebut mendelik tak suka .

"aku gak mau nanya sama tembok ini . Wajahnya mengajak berkelahi saja . "

"baguslah Park Luhan . aku juga malas memberitahumu "

"ish ... iya iya . bisa beritahu aku dimana rumah unnie ini ?"

"sok akrab sekali kau . cih .tanya ke guru saja sana "

"kalau tau jawabanmu seperti itu bagus aku tak usah bertanya "

"salah sendiri " Luhan dengan geram memukuli lengan Kris membabi buta , Jongin hanya tertawa kecil .

"**Joongggiinnnn... beritau aku dimana bisa membeli buble tea selain di toko ini " rengek sehun . Saat ini Sehun dan Jongin berjalan di taman sekolah . **

"**molla , tanya saja sama yang jual " jawab jongin , berniat mengerjai Sehun . Tuhkan , baru dikerjai seperti itu saja bibirnya sudah mengerucut imut . **

""**kalau tau jawabanmu seperti itu bagus aku tak usah bertanya " Jongin terkekeh sebentar kemudian mengenggam taman Sehun . **

"**ayo , kita beli buble tea mu Tuan putri Sehun yang cantik , cetar membahana "**

Kris dan Luhan sudah diam dan memperhatikan Jongin yang senyum-senyum sendiri . Jongin mengingat moment indahnya bersama Sehun . Jongin tersadar kita tak mendengar suara Luhan dan Kris lagi . Kris menepuk bahu Jongin pelan .

"besok kita libur dan kembali belajar seperti biasa mulai senin . itu yang di umumkan tadi "

"eoh?" tanya Jongin bingung .

"kau melamunkan apa sih Jongin oppa ?" Jongin tertawa melihat Kris yang menirukan gaya bicara Luhan padanya .

:"kurasa kalian cocok . Kris dan Luhan " setelahnya Jongin berlari meniggalkan kantin . Luhan dan Kris saling menatap , dan saling terpesona dengan pesona masig-masing .

"dengan rusa kecil seperti mu ? huh"

"apa kau bilang tadi Tiang Listrik ." pukulan keras mendarat di pipi Kris . Luhan langsung berlari , Kris yang sudah sadar dengan kecepatan dan akki panjang dia berlari mengejar Luhan .

Mereka terus berlari tanpa sadar menuju taman belakang sekolah yang cukup sepi . Luhan berhenti dan menumpukan kedua tangannya di kedua lututnya . Lelah .

Kris pun berhenti dan menarik Luhan menghadap padanya .

CUP..

Dengan cepat kilat Kris mencium Luhan , mereka hanya saling menempel . Luhan membulatkan matanya sedangkan Kris menutup matanya .

"aku lelah Luhan . Aku lelah kau tidak peka dengan perasaanku padamu . Lupakan Jongin , dan cintailah kris . Biarkan Jongin dengan Sehun , mereka bahagia bersama . " Luhan mengerjapkan matanya , tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya . First Kiss nya dengan namja dingin ini , bukan dengan Jongin .

"hiks...hiks... aku benci padamu Kris" pukulan demi pukulan di layangkan Luhan pada Kris .

"kau egois Luhan . Kau sudah mendapat banyak perhatian dari orang tuamu , sekarang kau juga mau mengambil Jongin dari Sehun juga . Kau senangkan kalau Sehun pergi . Karna kau bisa memiliki Jongin tanpa ada halangan lagi . hah !" Kris berucap dengan nada tinggi di akhir kalimatnya .

"tapi kau bisa lihat kan Luhan . Jongin seperti mayat hidup . Dia mencintai Sehun begitupun sebaliknya "

"hiks..hiks..hiks..." Luhan terus menangis .

"jangan menangis bodoh ... " teriak Kris , dan berlalu meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri .

.

.

.

.

Makan malam terasa sangat sepi hanya ada suara dentingan sendok , garpu , sumpit , dan piring .

"eommma,,, apppa... " Luhan membuka suara . Kyungsoo melihat Luhan sekilas , sedangkan Chanyeol hanya berguman .

"aku ingin ke Cina besok , boleh kah ?" Kyungsoo mengetuk-ngetukan sumpitnya di mangkuk nasi , Luhan hanya meremas remas kecil ujung roknya .

"terserah , tapi kau harus pulang dengan cepat , jangan macam-macam " Luhan tersenyum senang dan langsung memeluk Chanyeol dari samping . Ayahnya menyetujuinya , mau tak mau eommanya akan setuju juga .

"eommaa , appaa aku sudah kenyang . Lagian aku akan siapkan keperluan untuk berangkat besok " Luhan berkata dengan riang pergi meninggalkan dapur .

"kau yakin Dobi ? aku takut dia juga hilang seperti sehun " Chanyeol mengenggam tangan istrinya lembut . Semua akan baik-baik saja . Owl"

.

.

.

.

Luhan mempersiapkan semua dengan cepat . Memasuki kamar mandi berniat menyikat gigi dan mencuci muka sebelum tidur . Saat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin kamar mandi dia tersenyum manis . menunjuk banyangan dirinya di cermin .

"hanya Park Luhan yang pantas untuk Kim Jongin , tak ada yang lain" .

Luhan keluar kamar mandi dan bersiap untuk tidur . Merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur , tak sampai 2 menit dia beranjak ke kasur Sehun di samping kasurnya yang hanya di batasi dengan meja nakas yang cukup panjang .

Mengambil foto Sehun yang tadi siang ia cetak menempelkannya ke boneka pororo Sehun . mengambil gunting kecil di laci meja nakas , menusuk-nusukannya di foto sehun . Luhan tertawa sangat enang dengan itu .

"mati kau Sehun , mati ,,,,, kau akan mati. Dan Jongin milikku ." tawa Luhan tanpa beban .

.

.

.

.

Jongin melempar bola basketnya dengan kasar , sampai hari ini dia tak menemukan keberadaan Sehun . Dia bisa gila jika seperti ini . Tadi pagi dia kerumah Sehun, berniat meminta Luhan menemaninya mencari Sehun , tapi yang dia dengar dari Tao ajhusi , dia baru saja mengantar Luhan ke bandara karna Luhan pergi ke cina dengan pesawat paling pagi .

Jongin merogoh sakunya ketika mendengar dering poselnya . _KrisBabbo calling_ . Jongin tertawa kecil dan mengangkat panggilan Kris .

"_kau cepat siapka diri akan kujemput sebentar lagi di rumah mu "_

"memang—" TUT,,,TUT,,,

Panggilan terputus , Jongin menatap poselnya bingung . bersiap ? Jemput ? memnagnya Kris mau membawanya kemana ? . Aneh .

TIN...TIN... suara klakson itu mengagetkan Jongin . Dia melihat Kepala Kriss keluar melalu kaca mobil .

"ya... hitam . ambil paspormu dengan cepat . " ntah apa , Jongin langsung berlari kedalam rumahnya mengambil seperti apa yang Kris minta setelahnya memasuki mobil dengan cepat .

"cepat jalan sekarang pak " mobil melaju kencang . Jongin mengatur nafasnya yang terputus-putus .

.

"apa yang terjadi sebanarnya bodoh " teriak Jongin .

"Luhan pergi ke cina-"

"aku sudah tau"

"aish aku belum selesai bicara bodoh ," Kris memukul keras kepala Jongin .

"sakit Kris bodoh "

"Luhan punya niat jahat dengan Sehun , Sehun pindah ke cina dengan Lay . tenang di aman kalau dengan Lay "

"apa ? lay ? gadis paranormal yang selalu bilang aura gelap aura gelap itu ? jadi dia yang menculik Sehun ? hah !" Kris sweetdrop mendengarnya .

"Lay hanya berakting waktu itu bodh .Ia , sekarang Luhan ke Cina ingin menemui Sehun . Aku rasa Luhan benar-benar mencintaimu . Sampai-sampai menganggap unnienya sendiri saingan . "

Jongin diam , dia terkejut , marah dan semua menjadi satu ... #eeaa ._ Luhan menyukaiku ? dan dia tau kalau Aku mencintai Sehun ? jadi dia ingin mencelakai Sehun . ndweeee..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Zou Cafe sangat ramai hari ini . membuat Sehun dyang berkerja paruh waktu kelelahan . Sebenarnya dia tak perlu bekerja tapu dia tidak mau terlalu merepotkan sahabatnya itu.

Ckring ...

Sehun hampir saja menjatuhkan piring yang dibawanya , dia kaget melihat Lay –sahabatnya- dengan Suho si guru genit itu masuk ke cafe sambil bergandengan tangan . Sehun tak habis pikir dengan ini semua , Suho dan Lay baru beberapa hari mengenal langsung berkencan . Sehun meremuk kertas pesanan di tangannya melihat Lay dengan gilanya menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Shu dan Suho dengan lancangnya meletakkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Lay

Sehun menghampiri keduanya dengan tenang .

"ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" tanya Sehun selembut mungkin

"aku pesan moc- .. eh Sehun ? apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Lay langsung berdiri , Suho hanya mendumel . _gagal deh kencannya _ratap Suho .

"aku bekerja disini Lay , Lumayankan untuk beli cemilan kita , kan ?" Lay hanya mengangguk mengerti .

"kalian sedang berkencan ?" wajah keduanya memerah . Suho langsung menarik tangan Lay dan kembali duduk di kursi .

"nde , tak apa kan Sehun ?"

"tak apa . Tapi kalau kau macam-macam . Kuhabisi kau , arra ?"

"ndee" dan mereka tersenyum bersama

.

.

.

.

To : Dayang Lay

Lay , aku akan lembur , dan pulang malam , kunci rumah ne . aku bawa kunci satu lagi

Send.

Sehun merapatkan mantelnya saat perjalanan pulang . Entah kenapa , dia yang biasa dengan udara dingin malah kedinginan . tak sadar ada orang yang mengikutinya . Langkahnya berhenti di depan toko boneka . Bibirnya tersenyum lebar ketika melihat boneka rusa yang sangat menggemaskan . Sehun memasuki toko dan di ikuti orang tadi .

Sehun tidak menyadari kehadiran orang itu . orang itu menyembunyikan satu tangnnya dibalik mantel tebalnya , wajahnya di tutupi sebuah masker . Dia mendekati Sehun yang sedang sibuk mengamati boneka . Dia sudah berdiri tepat di belakang Sehun .

"pasti Luhan senang dengan Boneka Rusa ini " tangan orang itu berhenti sesaat , terlihat ada pisau kecil di genggamannya . Beruntung disini tidak ada CCTV , kalau ada mungkin dia sudah di tangkap basah .

"huft,,, aku rindu main denganmu lagu Hannie . , Hiks...Hiks...Hiks.."

Orang itu memasukkan pisaunya lagi ke balik mantelnya , menyimpan ujung runcing pisau itu dalam sarungnya . Dia tidak mau terjadi **Senjata makan tuan** . Sehun pun pergi dari toko setelah membayar boneka itu . Orang tersebut juga membayar sebuah boneka .

Sehun melangkah pulang , orang itu juga terus mengikutinya . Sehun berhenti sebentar .

"aku rindu hannie , yang memanggilku lembut , bermain boneka bersama . Merengek padaku untuk belajar . aku merindukan itu semua " Sehun menangis memeluk boneka itu erat .

"unniieeee... uniee.. Sehuniee unnie " Sehun mengelengkan kepalanya keras keras . "mungkin aku terlalu merindukannya , makanya aku sampai berfantasi kalau Luhan memanggilku sekarang " Sehun tersenyum miris .

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Semoga aja pada gak bosen ya ...**

**Heheh...**

R : thor , Sehun pindah sekolah ngepalsuin ttd ortu ya ?

D : Sehun itu pintar dalam akademik jad ya , dia pinter untuk ngelabuin ttd itu . lagian itu bisa pake wali kok . hehe

.

R : kok Luhannya jahat disini sih ?

D : maaf kalu saya nistakan Luhan . Unik aja gitu , manusia seimut Luhan itu Jahat . istilahnya tuh . Serigala bertanduk rusa (eh?)

.

R : thor , myiksa sehun jagan kebangetan dong ..

D : maaf itu tuntutan cerita . malah saya niat banget buat Sehun makin menderita dan datanglah Kris si Setan bersayap malaikat untuk membantunya ,,, hoho

.

R : Banyakin Kaihun ya ?

D : itu pasti . tapi saya pengen ngajak maincastnya main-main dulu ...

**Thanks to **

**Kittyluhan │Retnoelf│Afranabila19│Yeon-Sso│Arcan'sGirl│Do sarang│urikaihun│L windi│ │Kaihun│ │daddykaimommusehun│Nagisa kitagawa│HelloKei│Blacksoda│**


End file.
